The present invention relates generally to information systems and more specifically to creating an underwater information system that can be utilized in conjunction with a dive computer.
The development of self-contained breathing systems has enabled humans to explore the underwater environment with much greater freedom. Many sources of information are relied upon by divers in preparing for dives. Once a dive is commenced the main source of information available to a diver is the diver's dive computer. Dive computers are typically capable of providing a diver with information concerning the time, depth and the amount of air available to the diver.